


String Marking

by Hopeless_R



Series: História 17 Dias, O Desafio (Multifandom) [13]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "Era uma obra de arte [...]"





	String Marking

**Author's Note:**

> Postado dia: 13/12/2017 no Nyah e No AS

_"Mestre das Marionetes, eu controlo suas cordas"_

**Master of Puppets - Metallica**

String Marking 

[Day 13] Ropes/Shibari - Sephiroth x Vincent 

Os olhos claros escaneavam com fascinação sobre a obra de arte a sua frente, bom para muitos aquilo seria loucura, mas para pessoas como ele e Vincent, aquilo... Era uma obra de arte, o corpo de Vincent Valentine, tinha em torno de seu corpo cordas que o prendiam e limitavam seus movimentos, de maneira a não machuca-lo.  

Seus braços estava presos por um belo conjunto de nós, atrás de seu corpo, a corda saía de seu pescoço (dando uma volta em torno dele, como se fosse um colar) e simetricamente, quando atingia a curvatura do ombro com o pescoço, dividia-se em cada lado, e logo percorriam seu caminho para o peitoral dele e se prendiam, passando em volta, logo abaixo de seu peitoral. 

A corda voltava, delimitando a horizontal de seu corpo sem quebrar a simetria tanto na frente quanto atrás. A frente parou por ali, com um nó na parte em que passava em torno do pescoço. A de trás, passou por debaixo da parte do pescoço e logo se trançava, trazendo os braços para trás e os prendendo. Foi preciso que a corda passasse cinco vezes, ziguezagueando, e formando nós ao longo dos braços, deixando pequenos vãos que formavam perfeitos losangos.  

A corda se finalizou em torno de seus pulsos, em uma amarra firme um contra o outro. Uma segunda corda foi posta em meio ao seu peito, dobrada ao meio, a corda fazia questão de ficar sobre os mamilos, tampando-os em duas linhas de corda, mas que o platinado sabia que as duas cordas beliscavam o mamilo do homem. Era divertido ver o outro tentar se acalmar para impedir que seu peito se levanta mais do que o suficiente para evitar aquele tipo de estimulação. 

As pernas dele, estavam dobrados, com a corda passando prendendo a parte da tíbia atrás do fêmur, ambas as pernas. Ele estava suspendido por umas várias cordas, presas em torno de seu tórax e abdômen e pernas, fazendo com que fosse fácil a troca de posições. 

A última parte que tinha cordas, era o seu membro rijo que roçava contra a corda que também estava entrelaçada ao longo da carne, formando vários anéis em torno, nas laterais os nós juntamente com a subida da corda para o próximo anel. Na base estava, percorria em trono do saco escrotal.  

Sephiroth sorriu de canto, sentado na frente do moreno, os fios de cabelo estavam soltos, complementando a cena. Vincent sentia o olhar dele queimando em cada parte que ele o observava e desviava o olhar, se remexendo e arfando. Por fim o homem levantou pegando a câmera fotográfica, fotografando a cena. Captando a essência do momento.  

- Eu vou te mudar de posição.  - Falou, o outro o fitou intenso, e concordou com a cabeça, não olhando diretamente para o outro.  

O platinado mudou a posição dele, deixando-o no ar de costas para o chão, a cabeça dele foi para trás, deixando os longos fios negros caírem delicadamente, as pontas se arrastando ao longo da superfície de magno abaixo deles, fazendo as pernas dele se abrirem. 

O homem o rodeou, analisando-o, profissionalmente, procurando os melhores ângulos, podia perceber o outro se incorporando a cena, como se estivesse só ele ali, seus olhos brilharam em um misto de perigo e admiração. 

Logo o moreno captava parcialmente os flashes da câmera sobre si, cada click fazia reluzir a luz, sentiu seus pelos enrijecerem. A cada ponto de luz lançado contra sua pele lhe dava a impressão que queimava nos pontos específicos em que a lente mirava contra ele, como tiros precisos, evitava olhar diretamente para a câmera, se concentrando em sua respiração e na cena em que estava. 

Seu corpo arqueou, o platinado captou o movimento em um ângulo lateral abaixo. Escutou-o arfar, logo se levantou, indicando que iria mudar a posição, o colocou na posição inicial e dessa vez, preparou o chão abaixo deles, jogando algumas almofadas e edredons, todos com cores vermelhas, de maneira a contrastar com a pele do outro.  

O corpo de Vincent repousou com delicadeza no chão, sentado, de maneira que suas pernas estava na latera, fazendo as covas da base de sua coluna se contrastarem mais. Sephiroth o tocou, sentiu o outro tremer e colocou os fios longos sobre o ombro direito, deixando a arte dos nós em suas costas e braços expostos. 

Vicente movia seu corpo com certa lentidão, ajudando o outro a captar movimentos, movia os ombros e seu corpo de um lado para o outro, de maneira sutil e sedutora. A cada foto que Sephiroth tirava, era uma parte de sua sanidade se desfalecendo.  

Queria que Vicente o fitasse diretamente. Os fios cobriam a metade de seu rosto, Sephiroth se posicionou de maneira que ele não o visse, mas quando o rosto virasse para si, ficaria com o rosto de frente para a lente.  

- Valentine. - O moreno moveu seu rosto em direção a ele, o flash fez Vincent fechar os olhos. - Tisc, você piscou. - Disse o outro sério, Vincent franziu o cenho. 

- Leve mais a sério isso. - Sephiroth ergueu o olhar para ele, captando a sua irritação. - Eu estou cansado. -  O platinado se aproximou a passos lentos e se ajoelhou na frente dele.   

- Cansado. - Segurou o queixo dele, fazendo-o praguejar baixo. - Você está gostando, ser amarrado e assistido desse jeito, como uma bela obra de arte. Visto e admirado, mas nunca tocado... - Deu um sorriso de canto, perigoso. - Até então. - Vincent iria rebater quando o outro se levantou rapidamente, olhando para a tela da câmera, acompanhou o movimento com o olhar, seus olhos se fecharam com o flash que recebeu. Ele abaixou a cabeça. - Bom... Vamos voltar ao trabalho.  

O tom frio e sério, fez o moreno tremer, aquele homem não deveria ser provocado. Evita-lo a todo custo seria seu principal objetivo no trabalho. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, novamente voltando a sentir os flashes sobre si. Mais algumas horas e estava tudo feito.  

- Pronto. - Disse com calma, fazendo o outro o fitar de canto, se aproximou desamarrando-o com calma, evitando contato desnecessário. Profissional.  

Assim que ele tirou todas as cordas, podia ver as marcas sobre ele, vermelhas e um pouco sobressaltadas, mas não lhe cortaram de fato. Segurou a mão dele, analisando o pulso, levando-o aos lábios, aonde depositou um beijo leve, fazendo Vincent arregalar os olhos e o fitar confuso. Retirando sua mão com velocidade.  

- Bom trabalho. - Disse rapidamente, se levantando pegando o robe vermelho de tecido frio e saindo dali rapidamente.  

Sephiroth sorriu de canto, se levantando com calma, colocando a mão no bolso e puxando a câmera, visualizando as fotos e parando na foto que tinha tirado com ele lhe fitando de frente, as duas únicas. A primeira, os fios negros cobriam parcialmente seu rosto, deixando com que os olhos vermelhos vivos surgissem, a expressão leve, sim mentira. A segunda, foi quando tinha se aproximado dele e levantado, ele de joelhos o fitando atento, como se esperasse algo. 

Um sorriso ladino adornou em seu rosto. Certamente, aquele homem seria seu.  

. 

. 

. 

[End Day 13]

**Author's Note:**

> Certo, esse ship é o que eu mais gosto de toda a saga do Final Fanstasy 7, apesar de dividir esse amor entre Cloud x Sephiroth ou Cloud x Zanck. E mesmo assim com o Zack eu ainda me divido com a Areth, quem nunca jogou Crisis Core, nunca vai saber como foi realmente a relação dois dois, por que eles era taõ fofos, chorei horrores com o final daquele jogo, céus.   
> Esse ship é bem inusitado, apesar de que vejo o Sephiroth como "o cara de um lado só" na maioria de seus relacionamentos, principalmente depois dos eventos do Crisis, e que vai tentar de tudo para ter o que quer. E Vincent fugiria de todas as suas investidas, enquanto tenta esquecer muitas coisas de seu passado e, quem sabe, até mesmo se negando a desfrutar de uma felicidade.


End file.
